


No Reply

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>208 words of pure misery</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reply

**Author's Note:**

> Fic poster here - http://24.media.tumblr.com/decb3855ed66e9144b57941f2635dd7b/tumblr_mnf28vlbCZ1qi1bqvo1_400.png

Buffy picked up the old book, the stress of laying open for so long had cracked the spine. "I told you this would happen watcher-mine." she sighed. "I've been telling you to pick this up for months now."

There was no reply.

There was never a reply any more.

It wasn't that their relationship was over, or that they argued, it was not that at all. It was simply more, one sided, now.

Before she replaced the book she smoothed the page it had been open at and, for the first time, read the words on it. 'Unidentified demon sighted in the park. Buffy is busy so I'm taking the gang to deal with it.' - It was the final entry in the journal. Two hours after it had been written Buffy had received a phone call from Willow.

***

"Oh god Buff." Willow sobbed down the phone.

"Will?" Buffy sat up, panicked, "Will? Willow! What's happened?"

"Oh god, Buffy, it's Giles."

***

It had taken her ten minutes to reach the hospital, five minutes too long. She had watched them draw the covers over his face, numb. Unable to feel anything at all. Even as her friends cried she stood there, staring, at the man she loved as the nurses bowed their heads and the doctors sighed.  
But when she returned home, when she saw the journal on the side, she cried. She screamed, she begged every and all gods to return him to her. But none had answered.

***

"I'm sorry." she whispered to the paper. "I'm so sorry."

And she put the book away. Put Giles away. He was only a memory now and he would never listen to her again.


End file.
